


An Introduction

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 challenge #18:  Sacrifice</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 challenge #18: Sacrifice

  
“In the end this job means being a ghost. There are no public pats on the back. You won’t regale everyone with tales of your trips. Family cannot be privy to the details of what distracts you over dinner and takes you away for weeks at a time. You will blend into the background, another face in the crowd...Are you interested?”

A drawn out pause of thoughtful consideration stretches out, then both men smile at each other and shake hands, strange understanding settling around them.

“It’s good to have you on board, Arthur. Mal’s told me a lot about you.”


End file.
